


Home for Christmas

by sneakybosmer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, late christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakybosmer/pseuds/sneakybosmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas fic I wrote back when it was actually Christmas time. Scout meets Sniper at the airport, and is his usual charming self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this is posted at a weird time, but I'm only getting the courage to post this now. I wrote it back in November for someone on tumblr, after they made a post asking for sniper/scout. Also, I finished this at 4am. God help me.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Snipes!” The cry echoed around the chilly airport terminal, cutting through the hum of the milling crowds. Sniper was a little lost in the thrumming bustle of Logan international, having just passed through customs and out into the bustling main area. Crowds of people pressed in on all sides, making him slightly nervous as he looking around hesitantly, craning his neck to see over the crowds.   
The loud call of his nickname was a lifeline, stopping his building anxiety in its tracks. You didn’t need to have a sniper’s eyes to see Scout, only a hundred feet away and standing on a bench, waving ecstatically. Sniper’s face broke into a broad snaggle-toothed grin as he waved back, pushing through the crowds to get to his lover.  
Lover. God he adored calling Scout that term. Scout was his honest-to-god lover, and he loved him enough to invite Sniper back to his home turf for Christmas.   
“It’ll be a proper Christmas, ya’ know? With snow and presents an’ shit. An’ Ma always bakes a ham.” Scout had promised him as the said their goodbyes back at the base two weeks ago. Sniper had flown back to Australia for a family visit, while Scout stayed on base an extra week before hopping on the plane to Boston. But none of it mattered now because Scout had jumped off the bench and elbowed his way to Sniper, practically barreling into him as he threw his arms around Sniper’s waist. Sniper responded, throwing his arms around Scout and squeezing him tightly, and burying his face in Scout’s neck. He was warm and soft and his jacket still smelled like the god-awful detergent they used back at the base.  
“I missed ya’ man…” Scout’s voice was muffled due to his face being pressed against Sniper’s chest. Sniper squeezed him a little tighter, leaning back and to lift the smaller man up a bit, making Scout do that undignified giggle-snort combo Sniper had missed. God, had it really only been two weeks? It felt like a lifetime.  
“Oi missed you too.” Sniper loosed his grip a bit and grinned down like an idiot at his slightly shorter lover. Scout grinned his bucktoothed smile back, arms still wrapped tight around Sniper’s waist. Sniper couldn’t resist giving him what he intended to be a simple peck on the lips, but instead turned into a deep and proper kiss that tasted of chocolate (Sniper had thought he noticed a crumpled wrapper poking out of Scout’s pocket) and a taste that was very simply Scout.   
“Man…” Scout broke away after a few pleasantly long seconds, releasing his tight grip on Sniper’s from around Sniper’s middle.   
“I’m really glad to see you.” Scout was still grinning like a manic, practically bouncing up and down on his heels.  
“Me too, luv.” Sniper released him from the hug, but kept one arm wrapped around Scout’s waist as he guided them towards baggage claim to retrieve his duffle.   
“We should go eat.” Scout announced, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Sniper’s jeans. “Me. You. Someplace classy. I was thinkin’ McDonalds. Whaddya think?” Sniper snorted   
“Wherever, ya’ mongrel.” The nickname he had even Scout back in the early days of their relationship (back when it was less holding hands and more throwing punches) rolled off his tongue easy.   
“Sweeeet. You’re goin’ to need to tell me all about how you missed me so much.” Scout held up a dramatic finger. “After fries though. A man has his needs.” Sniper snorted again. Scout knew that it was his equivalent of a full belly laugh.   
“Oi don’t see how Oi could miss anyone like you, ya’ hyperactive dingo.” Sniper nudged him playfully with his hip. Scout rolled his eyes dramatically.  
“Love you too, man.” His words were dripping with sarcasm, but his smile was real, and just verging on goofy. Sniper couldn’t help but grin back. He was going to have a real, proper Christmas with his lover. One he would make sure they would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, hopefully that wasn't too terrible. I apologize, I haven't written fanfic in a very, very, very (7x) long time. 
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, or have advice for me, please leave a comment!


End file.
